This invention relates to a detent assembly for a transmission, and more particularly, the invention relates to an adjustable detent assembly for varying the shift feel of the shift lever.
Manual transmissions typically include a shift lever that may be manipulated by a vehicle operator to shift the transmission between gears. Heavy vehicles incorporate numerous powertrain configurations and numerous body configurations having different cabs. For example, different transmissions may be used in combination with various engines. Similarly, due to different cab configurations and the arrangement of the interior within the cab, the location of the shift lever must be tailored to place the shift lever sufficiently near the vehicle operator. Commonly, shift levers are bent for a particular configuration so that the shift lever is within reach of the vehicle operator.
Detent assemblies are used to provide feedback or a shift feel to the vehicle operator so that the vehicle operator can tell through shift resistance the location of the shift lever in the shift pattern. Once the shift lever and shift mechanism are located in a desired position, the detent assembly retains the shift lever and shift mechanism in that position until acted on by the vehicle operator. Typically, the detent assembly is associated with a shift rail that is manipulated by the shift lever throughout the shift pattern.
A standard detent assembly that has a fixed distance between the rail centerline and the biasing member's axial constraint may not be sufficient for all transmission applications. That is, a particular powertrain or vehicle configuration may necessitate different force characteristics than those provided by the standard detent assembly. For example, a shift lever bent in a particular shape reduce the ability of the detent assembly to maintain the positioning of the shift lever and shift mechanism. Also, a vehicle operator may desire a different shift feel than that provided by the standard detent assembly. Due to the shift lever configuration and/or driver preference. Therefore, what is needed is an adjustable detent assembly that may be tailored to a particular vehicle configuration or operator preference.